El diario de Akaashi Keiji
by JimOrange
Summary: Drabbles epístolares. El día a día de Akaashi.
1. 20 de febrero

Febrero 20.

Hoy ha sido un día bastante tranquilo. Me he tomado tiempo entre receso para escribir aquí, sólo un poco, antes de que Bokuto llegue.  
Ayer no escribí, así que contaré brevemente lo relevante que aconteció: terminando el entrenamiento Bokuto me acompañó hasta la casa, cosa rara en él. No suele hacer eso sin avisar. Normalmente estaría horas antes gritando y suplicando cosas como: "¡Akaashi, déjame ir a tu casa, por favor!", "¡Akaashi, déjame acompañarte, puede que te secuestren en el camino!". Cosas así. Pero no lo hizo. Últimamente está muy extraño, y ya es decir algo. Bokuto-san más extraño de lo normal; algo debe estar pasándole. Ojalá no sea algo malo, sino veremos el entrenamiento afectado. Esperaré hasta esta noche, después del entrenamiento, para decidir si decirle algo al respecto o no. Todo dependerá del entrenamiento de hoy...

Bueno, me despido, que ya escucho su voz por el pasillo, llamándome. ~ Escribiré más tarde.


	2. 20 de febrero 2

20 de febrero, _por la tarde, después del entrenamiento._

Me he tomado otro momento libre, en lo que los demás recogen el gimnasio, para poder escribir rápido unas palabras.

Había mencionado que Bokuto-san estaba raro, corrijo, está totalmente extraño. Todo el entrenamiento estuvo distraido, arruinando los remates, tropezando, no tengo idea de qué le sucede. Pero ahora sí, definitivamente hablaré con él; le pediré que me deje acomáñarlo a su casa. A ver qué pasa...


	3. 21 de febrero

21 de Febrero 12:20 a.m.

Como dije, me propuse hablar con Bokuto-san. No iba a seguir permitiendo que el _ace_ del equipo siguiera así de ineficiente.  
Le dije que me dejara acompañarlo y, con los ojos brillando, aceptó. Siempre me ha gustado mucho eso de él. Pareciera como si cualquier cosa que yo dijese le gustara. Es divertido, y lindo.  
Como sea, aceptó y al terminar el entrenamiento nos fuimos juntos, hacia el metro. La mayor parte del camino estuvimos en silencio, y eso confirmaba mis teorías; Bokuto-san casi nunca estaba completamente en silencio. Algo pasaba por esos cabeza loca e inquieta que tenía.  
"Bokuto-san..." dije, rompiendo el silencio y procedí a preguntarle "¿qué te ocurre?". A lo que mi sempai respondió volviendo la mirada hacía mí, con un semblante ¿entristecido?  
No pude evitar preocuparme de sobremanera. Nunca se ponía tan "así" fuera de la temática del volley.  
"¿Qué sucede? Puedes contarme lo que sea..." Insistí varias veces. Y sólo me contestó: "Quédate hoy conmigo, ¿sí?"  
Ya había pasado días enteros con Bokuto-san, y cuando me preguntó aquello, se le escapó una sonrisita bastante tierna, por lo que no pude evitar acceder a su propuesta. Además, es fin de semana, no habría ningún problema.  
Llegamos a su casa y dejamos nuestras cosas. Allí, Bokuto-san, estaba más tranquilo y "normal" que en la escuela. Todo parecía tan natural. A continuación preparó la cena y comimos tranquilos, hablando de cualquier cosa sin mucha importancia.

Y así, al paso de las horas, olvidé mi propósito inicial de pasar todo el día con mi sempai; entre tantas bromas y platicas divertidas de su parte, cualquiera olvidaría que hasta hace medio día estaba completamente extraño.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la cama, yo mirando hacia el techo y él, de lado y probablemente, mirándome a mí. En ocaciones esto era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me calmaba sentir su mirada, sentir esos ojos grandes protegiéndome de algo. Me volví entonces, para encontrarme con ellos. Era hora de hablar. Pero mis fuerzas y la voluntad que tenía para eso se derrumbaron cuando, de nueva cuenta, veía aquella mirada entristecida. Por reflejo, practicamente, abracé con fuerza a Bokuto, llevándolo hacia mi pecho. Él correspondió el abrazo de igual forma y se quedó acurrucado allí, hasta quedarse dormido.

Es media noche y se quedó en esa postura sólo media hora después de quedarse dormido... Ahora me ha quitado todas las cobijas y está roncando fuertemente.  
Este hombre es un desastre. Pero un lindo desastre...

Al amanecer, ahora sí, le preguntaré qué le pasa.


	4. 21 de febrero 2

21 de Febrero, _por la tarde_.

Desperté tarde. Después de Bokuto-san... Me sumí demasiado en mis sueños, y fue un lindo sueño. Él estaba allí, como siempre, gritando y de un lado para otro.

Bokuto-san estaba en todas partes.

Me dio hambre al instante, pero no me molesté en revisar la hora, sólo salí de la habitación de mi sempai y me dediqué buscar, con mis insintos, el lugar de origen de aquel delicioso olor que llevaba impregnado el aire de la casa.  
Así llegué a la cocina, donde Bokuto-san estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno. En definitiva, estaba delicioso.  
Bokuto-san sabía cocinar bastante bien, aunque no a menudo lo hacía.

A la mesa finalmente le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba. Y la respuesta fue tan impresionante como confusa:  
"Creo que estoy enamorado."

En ese momento mi cabeza dio vueltas a millones de preguntas, entre ellas estaban "¿de quién", "¿desde cuándo?", "¿la conozco?". Pero no quería bombardearlo con preguntas. Si ni él mismo sabía como manejar el asunto...

Le dije que estaba bien, que le ayudaría en lo que me necesitara. Pero parece que sólo lo entristecí más. Pff... este hombre debería ser más honesto consigo mismo.

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo.


	5. 22 de Febrero

_22 de Febrero_

Desde que Bokuto-san me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien me he percatado que todo el mundo parece apoyarlo al respecto. ¿Acaso saben quién le gusta?

¿Por qué todos parecen saberlo? Menos yo... Si yo soy su mejor amigo, ¿no?

Me siento un poco molesto por eso, debo admitir, pero tampoco quiero insistir ni preguntar directamente.  
Ah... también me he dado cuenta de que sólo escribo en relación a Bokuto-san. Supongo que las cosas "interesantes" sólo pasan con él. Además acapara toda mi vida... Debe ser eso.

Hoy comimos onigiris deliciosos. Mañana prepararé algo de comida para llevar a la escuela, si me sobra le daré a los demás en el entrenamiento.


	6. 23 de Febrero

_23 de Febrero_

Ha sido un día bastante agotador.  
Toda la mañana me concentré en la escuela. Ya habían comenzado los parciales y debía sacar buenas notas pero, maldita sea, algo en mi cabeza no me dejaba concentrarme al cien.  
Era aquello que Bokuto me había dicho. Aquello sobre "estar enamorado" o algo así.

Después del día que me lo reveló, no volvimos a hablar al respecto, y parecía distante. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?  
Agh. Qué molesto. Iré a su casa ahora mismo para quitarme esta frustración... ¿Frustración? ¿Acaso me frustra que Bokuto-san esté enamorado de alguien?, ¿por qué? (Otra vez).  
Él puede hacer lo que quiera. No sé por qué demonios le doy tantas vueltas, no sé por qué tengo que escribirlo aquí para calmarme.

Uhm. Hablando del Rey de Roma; viene hacia mí.

Escribo más tarde.


	7. 23 de Febrero 2

_23 de Febrero, por la tarde_

Al salir de la escuela fuimos directo a casa de Bokuto-san, para comer; él dijo que cocinaríamos algo porque sus padres no estaban y no quería ordenar nada, que "para ahorrar dinero", según él. Y no me quejé para nada; es decir, me gusta cocinar y Bokuto-san no lo hacía mal. Lo que me extrañó fue que, sorprendentemente, estuvo muy callado de camino a su casa. En el metro apenas y dijo una que otra tontería o preguntó algo de la escuela. Estaba bastante raro, pero en todo ese tiempo no dejó de mostrar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa contagiosa.

Me dejó pasar primero a su casa, dejé mis cosas y me deshice de mi suéter, porque estaba un poco acalorado y lo dejé en el sofá. Él, como casi siempre, ya no traía el suéter (esto lo tengo que anotar en otro lugar, esa manía de no traer nada de manga larga de Bokuto-san hace que se enferme en ocasiones). Al poco rato ambos estábamos metidos en la cocina, preparando un sencillo ramen y agua, pero como aún no teníamos mucha hambre optamos por preparar un postre: un helado casero de galletas oreo, fue gracioso porque iba perfecto con Bokuto-san. Él es como un helado de oreo.

Mientras preparábamos el postre decidí abrir la conversación que tenía planeada, esa en la que preguntaba sobre su gran amor. Me volví hacía él mientras batía algunos ingredientes y lo cuestioné con un simple: "Hey, Bokuto-san, ¿cómo vas con tu conquista?". Y bueno, al incio no me comprendió, pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera al comprender a lo que me refería. Bokuto-san es tonto (a veces), pero no un idiota. Y la respuesta me hizo enojar un poco, ¿por qué? No sé. "Está por verse". Eso significaba que ya se había declarado, ¿no? Y que estaba esperando una respuesta o peor... que estaba por hacerlo pronto.

Supongo que, sin querer, mis actitudes fueron más secas y mi humor un poco más serio, pues quería respuestas, pero no quería meterme en la vida de Bokuto-san. Y el notó ese cambio. Me preguntó si tenía algo, y unas ganas terribles de gritarle "¡Sí, maldita sea! Sí tengo algo y no sé qué diablos es, ¡pero es tu culpa! Por estar enamorado de alguien". Pero no lo iba a hacer, me limité a negar y a seguir con todo aquello de comer con mi mejor amigo.

Yo sin querer volver a tocar el tema, por temor a escuchar una respuesta desagradable y ponerme como loco.

Él sin decir nada del tema.

Ambos comimos con normalidad, pero algo pasaba. Él no me miraba directamente y yo buscaba casi desesperadamente sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo fue así?, ¿no era al revés? Si él era el que siempre llamaba mi atención... y ahora pareciera que yo buscaba la suya. Necesitaba de esos ojos dorados, de esa luz para estar bien.


End file.
